2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
Check out this season’s animation here: ''' https://youtube.com/watch?v=cYRHzEHE1ak Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/04/2018 till:11/04/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (SS) from:30/04/2018 till:05/05/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (SS) from:20/05/2018 till:24/05/2018 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:09/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C2 text:Debby (C2) from:19/06/2018 till:20/06/2018 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:26/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:04/07/2018 till:10/07/2018 color:C3 text:Francine (C3) from:07/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:C3 text:Gordon (C3) from:14/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:C4 text:Helene (C4) barset:break from:16/07/2018 till:22/07/2018 color:C3 text:Isaac (C3) from:19/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:TS text:Joyce (TS) from:23/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:TS text:Kirk (SS) from:31/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:06/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:C2 text:Lucille (C2) from:11/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:TS text:Milton (TS) from:15/08/2018 till:22/08/2018 color:C5 text:Nadine (C5) from:17/08/2018 till:22/08/2018 color:C4 text:Oscar (C4) from:24/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TS text:Patty (SS) barset:break from:30/08/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:C1 text:Rafael (C1) from:06/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:C1 text:Sara (C1) from:08/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:TS text:Tony (TS) from:11/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C3 text:Valerie (C3) from:12/09/2018 till:25/09/2018 color:C5 text:William (C5) from:15/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:C1 text:ἄλφα (C1) from:18/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Five (TD) from:22/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:C5 text:βῆτα (C5) from:29/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:TS text:γάμμα (SS) barset:break from:03/10/2018 till:14/10/2018 color:C5 text:δέλτα (C5) from:16/10/2018 till:18/10/2018 color:C2 text:ἔψιλον (C2) from:30/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:TD text:Thirty (TD) from:08/11/2018 till:09/11/2018 color:TS text:ζῆτα (TS) from:15/11/2018 till:16/11/2018 color:TS text:ἦτα (SS) from:28/11/2018 till:02/12/2018 color:C2 text:θῆτα (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December Systems Subtropical Storm Alberto On April 8, an upper level low moved near just north of Samana in the Dominican Republic and was designated as Invest 90L. Originally, the low was not expected to form into a cyclone of any storm, and thus it was only given a 20% chance of formation in within 5 days. However, the low became better organized with a well defined center with convection around it. The National Hurricane Center then noted that the ULL had a much higher chance of developing into a cyclone that previously thought, and at 12:00 UTC, the chances were upped to 80% in 2 days, 60% in 5 days, as the storm was expected to be over land and absorbed by a front in 5 days. The low continued to organize and the system was upgraded to '''Subtropical Depression One-L on April 9, becoming the first April tropical cyclone since Arlene in 2017. One-L maintained 35 mph winds for another 12 hours, until becoming a subtropical storm at 12:00 UTC the next day, earning the name Alberto. Alberto continued onwards, never transitioning to a tropical storm during its lifetime. By 00:00 UTC April 11, Alberto began to lose what little convection remained near the center, and the NHC downgraded Alberto to a post-tropical cyclone just after it passed over Abaco Island a few hours later. What was left of Alberto weakened further to a tropical depression equivalent remnant low and stalled over Miami, bringing moderate rain, but caused localized flooding. Subtropical Storm Beryl Tropical Storm Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Francine Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Subtropical Storm Kirk Tropical Depression Thirteen Hurricane Lucille Tropical Storm Milton Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Subtropical Storm Patty Hurricane Rafael Hurricane Sara Tropical Storm Tony Hurricane Valerie Hurricane William Hurricane Alpha Tropical Depression Twenty-Five Hurricane Beta Subtropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Tropical Depression Thirty Tropical Storm Zeta Subtropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2030. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2031. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2036 season. This is the same list used in the 2024 season, except for Francine and Milton, which replaced Florence and Michael. Greek Alphabet Due to the exhaustion of the main list, the Greek Alphabet was used for the second time in history, after 2005. Retirement See Also: List of CycloneMC's retired cyclone names On April 5, 2030, at the 53rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Gordon, Helene, Isaac, Milton, Oscar, and William from their rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Graham, Harriett, Ingram, Mason, Odin, and Winston, respectively, for the 2036 season. With six names retired, the 2030 season broke the record of most retired names in a single season, originally set by the 2005 season, which had five retired names. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Above-average seasons